


To Stay Always Like This, Living Quietly in a Corner

by sanddall_asy



Series: Requests and Prompts [3]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Millie Coulro (Smile For Me), Autistic Putunia Mollar (Smile For Me), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanddall_asy/pseuds/sanddall_asy
Summary: The sun was there but not in all of it, and the ground was cool, and nobody was quiet-mad at her if she messed with her golf balls or spun around her golf club or rocked and flapped her hands.
Relationships: Millie Coulro & Putunia Mollar
Series: Requests and Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	To Stay Always Like This, Living Quietly in a Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oyasumizzz on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oyasumizzz+on+Tumblr).



The room was all wrong. The colour of the walls made Millie want to barf, and the feel of the sheets made her feel bugs that weren’t there, all over wherever she made direct contact. It was worse than the room in her parent’s house had been, all blank and clean and hard and cold and bad. So Millie stayed out of it as much as possible. She only went back in when the sun was so low that it was almost too dark to see in front of her feet, and she kept all her clothes on when she laid in bed. She hated it in there. 

The big hallway-room where all the doors led was better, big and messy on the walls but not filled on the ground, but she could hear her voice echo is a way that just felt bad. The courtyard was best. It wasn’t dusty, like the carnival, or too bright, like the terrace, and it didn’t smell and wasn’t cold, like the sewers where that weird dog kid hung out. It was actually nice. The sun was there but not in all of it, and the ground was cool, and nobody was quiet-mad at her if she messed with her golf balls or spun around her golf club or rocked and flapped her hands. She had her own corner, too! And she could see that creepy, stupid clown and make sure that he didn’t try to hurt her. 

There were some pots with dirt all around the courtyard. There hadn’t been any flowers in them for a while, though, and the dirt was cool and damp and felt good on her skin. Nat’s dad had watched her the first time she’d done it, but he hadn’t gotten quiet-mad at her, just asked if she “had any interest in the careful art of tending to flowers”. When she told him she just liked feeling the dirt, he nodded, and left her alone. Mr. Varnia spoke way too long and fancy, but he was pretty okay for a grown-up. But Millie was like eleven, she didn’t need to talk to any grown-ups or get help from them or anything, she knew how to take care of herself!

Sometimes Putunia came over to her corner and wanted to play. She was loud but not in a way that made Millie want to cover her ears and curl up away from the noisemaker, and she flapped and rocked too. She didn’t like Millie’s golf balls and club the same way that Millie did, but Millie didn’t like the way that the heavy fabric of the capes that Putunia wore sometimes weighed on her like Putunia did, so it was okay. Besides, Putunia was good to fight with. She taught Millie how to punch good, better than that stupid clown could ever try and be! And for when Millie could feel the air around her and every noise was quadruple the noise it normally was and it was too bright, Putunia had let her use a pair of work earmuffs that she had, with smooth leather muffs and flexible plastic everywhere else, and she just sat down nearby and let her rock. Afterwards, Millie told Putunia she could use the blanket in the room if she ever needed to. Putunia’s hands were too quick for Millie to see at that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [@sanddall-asy](https://sanddall-asy.tumblr.com/), where I'm taking writing prompt requests.


End file.
